To Hong Kong With Love
by luvAdviZer11
Summary: Sakura has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura’s best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion.
1. Off to HongKong

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**A/N: This is previously Choice of the Heart… yup… this is edited… hope for the best… REVIEWS! P**

**Summary: **_Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain. She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

* * *

**To HongKong With Love**

_Prologue: _Off to HongKong

"Listen to me, Sakura!" Touya shouted as Sakura banged the door of the house shut so hard that the house almost went down with it. Touya sighs in disbelief. 'How did she got so stubborn… so hardheaded… so wrong…' Touya thought helplessly as he sits on on the floppy sofa in the receiving area of the Kinomoto mansion. "DARN LINDAO!" he screamed, stratling all the maids, one of them even drop a tray, luckily empty, at the echo af Touya's voice. "It's all his fault…" he calmed down with a sigh.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura stopped walking as soon as she reached the park. Slowly gasping for air she sits at one of the park's swings. Her long auburn hair flies with the strong winds as her clear emerald eyes fills up with tears. "You should know better, Touya…" she muttered under her breath. "That was too much to ask," she added in gritted teeth. "I can't even forgive him! What more to be LIVING with him under the same roof!" she yelled without hesitation. She started to swing slowly as she fights the tears from flowing.

After a few minutes of thought, she stood up strongly, fixing her mini skirt and leather boots. "Can't do anything about it…" she whispered. 'Mom, Dad… Tomoyo… I wish you're here' she thought, hiding her sensitivity under dim moonlight and serious expression.

"Touya…" Sakura called as she knocks on door of her brother's room. "Open up," she called out again.

Touya slowly opened the door.

"Fine…" she simply greeted as soon as her brother's face sticks out of the slightly opened door. "I'll stay at his god-forsaken house," she added , pain evident in her eyes.

"Thank you…" it was all Touya can say as she watches Sakura walk away towards her own room. 'At least I'm sure I'M still important to her' he thought with a sad smile on his face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

'He better stay away from me if he doesn't wanna get hurt…' Sakura thought dangerously as she watches the scenery from the car's window past by her, fast. Suddenly the car stopped. Sakura sighed at the thought of leaving Japan… and for the annoying fact that she'll be staying at her self-centered -ex's house. 'Curse it…. Why do they have to be a family friend…' she thought tiredly as she steps out of the car in a decent green, turtle-neck top and baby pink, free flowing skirt that Touya had handed to her when she woke up. _Put this on _he says. _You have to look… NICE_. "Urgh…" she complained at the thought.

"We'll be heading to different gates, but my flight's going to be a little late, so, I can see you off," he explained as they checked-in their baggages. "Try not to make a mess there, okay?" he said caringly as he hands Sakura her ticket and passport.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Touya… don't treat me like one," Sakura calmly replied in a cool and dangerous voice, not at all fitting for the cute outfit she was wearing.

'You are to me,' Touya kept to himself as they head to Gate 11 where Sakura would be boarding. "Mr. Wei will be the one to pick you up at the airport in HongKong, and you will be studying temporarily at Aiwa-Len High," he informed her. Sakura shrugged. "Okay?"

Sakura simply nodded in response.

When they reached Gate 11, Touya assisted her in getting in and watched as the plane flies off. Touya sighed worriedly. 'Be alright…'

**

* * *

**

I finally thought about it and decided to rewrite the whole thing… this is a new version of the story. I hope you'll still like this one. The prologue is the same but the other chapters won't, I'll be editing them so please read and review… I guess removing the magic would be best for the story… sorry for those who liked it better that way… I'll try to stay in the course now… Promise…


	2. A Bad Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! That's something Clamp owns okay!**

**Summary: **_Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain. She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

**_I apologize for wrong grammar and/or snytax errors as well as mis-spellings! To HongKong With Love_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: A Bad Start

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Sakura simply nodded in response. 'Good thing that bastard wouldn't be the one to pick me up… I could punch him!' she angrily thought._

_When they reached Gate 11, Touya assisted her in getting in and watched as the plane flies off. Touya sighed worriedly. 'Be alright…'_

_xxxxxxxxx_

"What?" Li Syaoran shouted at his cousin Lindao. "Why are you going to leave your little girlfriend here! And of all people… WITH ME!" he exclaimed as he launches him a punch.

Lindao dodged it easily.

"And where are YOU going! Escaping to Taiwan! Damn you!" he continuously yelled at him as he sends him more punches and kicks.

"C'mon Syaoran!" Lindao shouted back. "Give me… a… BREAK!" he yelled back as he dodges and defends the never-ending set of punches and kicks from his furious cousin. "She's sweet! And… and… kind! I'm sure she'll be no problem!" he continued as he takes the foot stool and started defending with it. "C'mon cuz!"

"NO WAY!" Syaoran didn't give in. "Not by myself!" he added as he halts the punches and kicks. "You need to be here! You know I don't like entertaining guests!" he complained even more, giving the signal that there is NO way he would ever give in.

"Okay…" Lindao started.

Syaoran's face was relieved, believing that his cousin would be the one to give him the break.

"I'll call MEILING to be with you… is THAT okay?" he concluded sarcastictly in a sweet voice.

Silence…

"Don't you DARE do that!" Syaoran yelled on the top of his voice, his nerves practically popping out of his neck. Syaoran started sending in punches and kicks again and it took a few minutes before he finally stopped. "You'll never let me out of this will you?" he calmly asked.

Lindao nodded playfully.

"FINE!" he shouted as he turns his back at him, raising both hands in the air. "I'd rather handle her alone than do it with that UNCONTROLLABLE girl!" he added irritatedly.

"I know you would…" Lindao whispered as he turns his back and walks towards Wei to inform him of his ex-girlfriend's arrival and his departure the same day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane is beginning to land at HongKong Airport…" the annoucer of the plane repeated as the seatbelt light turns on.

Sakura carefully fastened herself as she sighs. 'I can't believe I'm actually here…' she thought helplessly. The plane ride was uncomfortably short and was full of turbulence. "I can just hope for the best," she murmured to herself as the plane's wheels land on concrete floor.

"Thank you for flying with HongKong Airlines, hope you all enjoyed the trip!" the annoucer stated as Sakura walks out of the plane with her little back pack.

'Enjoy? Yeah right…' Sakura thought as she retrieved her big luggages and struggled to pull them all to the waiting area.

Suddenly, a hand pulled one of the baggages and stood it up straight. "Let me help you with that Ms. Kinomoto," an old man's voice offered.

Sakura looked up to see who it was. "Wei!" she exclaimed as she gives the familiar person a big hug.

Wei was like a father figure to her since her father died. She felt so secure and comfortable with her –ex's butler and has always given him high respect. Wei is one of the few persons who knew who Sakura really WAS.

"Wei it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as she lets go of the hug.

"Same here young Mistress," Wei replied respectfully. "Master Lindao is leaving for Taiwan today, so he can't be here to accompany you to their house nor be there for 5 months," he explained as he looks at Sakura's sudden irritated expression.

'Good,' Sakura thought to herself. "I see…" she simply said. "Let's go…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The journey didn't take any longer than 15 minutes and it was awfuly quiet. Soon, the car stopped in front of a huge mansion with a circular fountain right in the middle of the wide entrance after the automatic-operated gate. Wei assisted Sakura in getting out of the car and lead the way inside the mansion. A maid named _Anika_ lead Sakura to her bedroom and left her there to get the luggages.

Sakura opened the balcony door and went outside for some air. 'At least I'm sure I'm gonna be peaceful here, since that bastard Lindao is out of the country…' she thought peacefully, actually smiling at the wonderful view and the good thought she just had. She leaned at the balcony and looked down to see the huge garden below. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a male figure practicing with a sword right under the shade to a huge oak tree. He had hair, and eyes, the shadow made it impossible to see any distictive detail. "Who's that…" she whispered to herself.

"That's Master Li Syaoran…" Wei's voice answered from behind her.

Sakura was startled and had actually leaped a step away from where Wei's voice came from.

"He's Master Lindao's closest cousin," he described as he walks back to the room. "Your things are already here Mistress Sakura, call me or Anika if you need anything," he said as he begins to open the door. "Oh, and from now on, Anika will be your personal maid as long as you stay here," he added before he closed the door.

"Li Syaoran…" she repeated the name. 'I'm sure he's as bad as his damn cousin…' she thought angrily.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I'm going out Anika, just give me a call when dinner's ready," Sakura ordered sweetly at her personal maid as she wrote her number on a piece of paper she got by the phone, and handed it over to her with one of her rarest but sad smiles.

Anika nodded and smiled in return.

She continued walking out of the door and sighed as she silently got on a bike, parked near it which she asked if she could use. Strolling silently under the nice sun's shade that day, she stopped at a nearby coffee house.

'A nice weather fit for a cold frapoccino,' she thought to herself before making sure her bike was parked and safely secured. She slowly opened the door, sending the bells above it ringing, and went inside to snatch a seat before ordering.

The coffee shop was crowded and she barely managed to snatch the remaining table for two. Not too soon, a waiter approached her and asked for her order.

"I'll have a tall Caramel Frapoccino and… one oreo cheese cake," she told the waiter before he even handed her over the menu.

The waiter scribbled her order into the paper he was holding. "Will that be all?" he asked before placing back the pen into his shirt's side pocket.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

Her order arrived a few minute later and she started eating as soon as it was laid in front of her.

"Mind if I sit here?" someone asked, referring to the empty sit in front of her.

Sakura raised her head to see who it was and was taken back when she saw a man with chestnut brown hair, piercing amber eyes and a gorgeous figure for who seem to be someone in her age.

"Sure," she replied unaffected. She'd seen better than this, she'd seen guys with better hair and more dramatic and breath-taking eyes. 'But the gorgeous body built's new,' she admitted to herself.

The guy sat silently in front of her, the chair twisted towards to counter and not to Sakura's direction. He looks like he was not affected as well. Sakura's auburn locks, unique emerald eyes, and perfect figure were enough to turn heads wherever she goes. She was someone worthy enough to be stared at and yet this guy was unaffected like she was.

"What would you have today, sir?" Sakura heard a waitress asked, her voice was seemingly excited and nervous.

"The usual," the guy replied like he was admiring how the girl was adriming him.

The waitress sweetly walked away. Giggles echoed after a few minutes. It was obviously because the girl was happy she was able to talk to her _crush_.

'Typical,' Sakura thought irascibly.

When the guy's order arrived, he quickly ate the crosaint and drank the Mocha Frapoccino. Before Sakura knew it, he finished the moment she finished hers, being the slow eater she was.

They both raised their hand and signaled for their bill. Feeling awckward, they turned to each other and sent both cold looks.

When the bill arrived, they both reached into their pockets, placed the money over the bill, waved their hand and stood up. They looked at each other coldly before walking out of their seats and out of the door, the waiters and waitresses' voices echoing as they shouted _Thank you ma'am, sir! Please come back soon!_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_I walked out of the shop and released my bike before hopping on it. I was getting annoyed of how that guy was imitating what I was doing! I can't help it… _

_'Calm down Sakura, it's probably concidence…' I told myself. I've seen guys staring at me, even bumping me intentionally just to get my attention but never… NEVER have I encountered someone who pretended not to care a bit about me and then later on imitate whatever I do! He's the worst! Whoever he may be… 'Next thing you know, he'll be following me back to the mansion… geez…'_

_I have turned at the last street towards the mansion when I realized he was biking right behind me. What a way to tell it to my face to shut my mouth… or my mind…_

_My heart started beating really fast and I was getting afraid of who this guy is. He seems to be stalking, but with that body, he could do ANYTHING._

_I quicken my bike's pace and before I knew it, I was hopping out of the bike and was standing in front of the mansion. I rang the doorbell twice and waited for someone to click it open since it was automatically opened from inside with out push of a button._

_A few seconds later, I heard squeaking behind me. I instantly knew who it was. I turned to him, prepared for whatever he might got and held my breath. 'Oh boy…'_

**_End of POV _**

"What do you want!" Sakura shouted as she turned to the guy she assumed was stalking her.

"What do I want? What do YOU want!" the guy shouted back, annoyed.

"You're the one stalking me!" she yelled. "So tell me what do you want!"

"Ah-ha… _I'm _stalking you?" he asked with a slight chuckle of annoyance. "Excuse me but you are not at all my type little missy."

"Little… uh… t-then why are you following me then!" Sakura shot at him what seems to be obvious for her.

"I'm not following you!" the guy answered. "I'm the one who should ask you what _you_ are doing in front of my house!" he added boastfully, referring to the huge mansion as his house.

"_Your_ house!" she echoed. "I happened to be staying here if that's what you're getting at. And for the record, I think it's pathetic that you'd create lame excuses just to know where I live, you could've simply asked."

At this, the guy laughed out loud.

"What's so funny!" Sakura demanded.

The gate slowly opened, revealing Wei behind it. He bowed before Sakura and the guy and smiled when he saw them together.

"I see, you've met each other," he told them.

They both looked at each other and at Wei with a quizzical look.

"Mistress Sakura, meet Mr. Li Syaoran, Mr. Lindao's closest cousin. Mr. Syaoran, meet Mistress Kinomoto Sakura, Mr. Lindao's girlfriend."

**

* * *

**

Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me too long to update, school work is killing me I barely have time to relax! Please review and no flames okay?


	3. Interesting

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and, in this chapter's case, I do not own the song 'Anywhere But Here' by Hillary Duff.**

**Summary: **_Sakura Kinomoto, has her brother, Touya, leaving for America for his studies and had no choice but to leave Sakura somewhere else with both their parents gone and Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend in England. He only had one option… the Li Mansion. But Sakura has a grudge on Lindao Li, her ex-boyfriend who had caused her nothing but pain. She puts up a fight at first but was forced to have it her brother's way. Luckily, Lindao was in Taiwan for studies as well, and no one except a certain Syaoran Li is left at home. How can she put up with such an obnoxious and authority grubbing person?_

_**I apologize for wrong grammar and/or syntax errors as well as misspellings! **_

**

* * *

**

****

**To Hong Kong With Love**

**_Chapter 2: Interesting_**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_I see, you've met each other," he told them._

_They both looked at each other and at Wei with a quizzical look._

"_Mistress Sakura, meet Mr. Li Syaoran, Mr. Lindao's closest cousin. Mr. Syaoran, meet Mistress Kinomoto Sakura, Mr. Lindao's girlfriend."_

_xxxxxxxxx_

"I am not his girlfriend!" Sakura exclaimed defensively. She looked liked she just realized something when she turned to face Syaoran.

Syaoran fought back a laugh at the sight of Sakura's shocked expression. "Your brain finally processed who I am?" he asked mockingly.

Sakura blushed from embarrassment before glaring at Syaoran's grinning face. 'I should've recognized the same damn eyes,' she cursed in thought. Looking at Syaoran's eyes one more time made her realize the familiarity between him and Lindao's.

"_Stalker_… huh?" Syaoran was enjoying the humiliation she saw in Sakura's eyes.

"W-Well… It's all your fault!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes blazing. "You should've told me you live here!"

"I did, genius," he said with a victorious smile on his face. "But you yelled at me and said I was making _lame excuses_."

Remembering their earlier conversation and how she shouted the exact words made Sakura feel as small as an insect. No. Probably something smaller. The embarrassment made her shrink into something as small as a speck of dust. 'Take me now,' she pleaded silently, averting Syaoran's haughty eyes.

"How about an apology my dear guest?" Syaoran offered at Sakura's silence. It wasn't in his natural code of conduct to treat guests just like how he was treating Sakura after their terrible encounter, but he was having too much fun seeing her infuriated expression he was seriously taking it into consideration to exempt her from _guest_ status. "Don't worry, I promise to forgive you."

Sakura faced the opposite direction. "I don't remember offering to give one," she told him before walking inside towards the mansion.

Syaoran simply chuckled before dragging the two bicycles – his and Sakura's – into the driveway and chaining them to their posts. 'Maybe having her around wouldn't be _that_ bad,' he told himself.

Wei, who was standing by the gate during the whole encounter smiled wittily to himself before closing the gates.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Who does he think he is?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she stared at the innocent ceiling in her room. "_How about an apology my dear guest?_" she imitated Syaoran's cocky tone. "Apology _my_ ass."

Sitting up, Sakura grabbed her bag and searched the pockets for her phone. 'Maybe I should call Touya…' she thought as she searched for her brother's name. He gave her his roaming number and instructed her to call every once in a while.

'Every once in a while,' she thought as she pushed the glowing green phone and pressed the phone to her ear. "More like every minute of every day."

She hit the blowing red phone when the network operator's voice rang in her ear saying the number she was calling was either out of coverage area or unavailable. 'He's probably still on the plane,' she concluded, checking her watch for the time. "Yep, still on the plane."

Sakura let out a sigh before heading to the veranda. "Ah, Hong Kong…" she murmured miserably to herself. She searched her pocket for her miniature mp3 player and put the earphones in her ear, hitting play. Slowly giving in to the beat, she closed her eyes and started humming. She was singing in no time.

"…_When you look at me suddenly it's clear. You're burning up my dreams, crazy as it seems. I don't want to be anywhere but here…_" she let the words slip from her tongue.

"Nice voice."

Sakura's eyes shot opened and towards where the voice came from – below the veranda – and shot the grinning Syaoran a death glare. "What do you want?" she asked grudgingly.

Syaoran's grin simply widened. Both his hands are inside the pockets of his jeans. "Is that how you talk to someone you owe an apology to?" he retorted. "I don't even get a 'thank you' for complimenting you on your singing? Is it really a big deal for you to use such polite greetings?"

"You ask too many questions," she simply dismissed him and went back inside her room.

'Can't he just leave me alone?' Sakura thought, irritated, as she sat down her bed. 'Are all Li's supposed to be _this_ annoying?'

"Ugh… Now he's making me do it!'"

"You're not getting off the hook that easy," Syaoran mumbled. He walked towards a nearby tree and climbed it. He skillfully jumped the meter between the tree's branch and the balcony of Sakura's room. He sat comfortably on the stone railing.

"You know, I'm still waiting for that apology."

Sakura nearly jumped out of bed. "What are you doing here?" she yelled, flustered. "I could sue you, you know? You are invading my privacy, you pervert!"

"First of all, I'm not a pervert," Syaoran replied as he tried his best not to laugh at Sakura's outburst. "What's there to see anyway? Little missy."

"Why you rude – !!!"

"And second," he cut her off. "This is _my_ house. You can't sue me."

Sakura looked like she was about to kill. 'Lucky for you I don't know anything about how privacy law works,' she thought furiously, her eyebrow twitching. 'You are a marked man, Syaoran Li. No one calls Sakura Kinomoto 'little missy' and lives!'

"How long do you intend on staring at me like that?" Syaoran broke her murderous trail of thoughts.

"I'm not staring, I'm glaring," Sakura corrected him. "There's a difference."

Syaoran shrugged, standing up. "Same thing."

"No. Glaring has daggers attached to it."

He tilted his head as if thinking about it. "But you're still looking, so, technically it's the same thing."

Sakura let out a tired sigh. "I asked, what do you want?" she repeated, rolling her eyes as Syaoran walked past her towards the door.

"Dinner's ready," he simply replied before turning the knob. "Wei asked me to tell you." He opened the door and stepped out. He turned to face Sakura through the opened door. "Oh, and don't forget to bring that apology with you, okay?" he added with a snicker before closing it shut.

Sakura growled as she glared at the door. "Why a guy with a big, egoistic head!?" she exclaimed, facing the ceiling as if someone in the heavens would answer her. "Why!?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I knew I was still grinning when I closed the door in front of me, although I didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was fun tormenting her since I know she doesn't like me. Yeah, even then at the café when I asked if I could take the only empty seat in front of her, I knew she already hated my guts. 'It's not my fault I'm good-looking.'

Although I think it has something to do with Lindao that she reacted that way. Well, who wouldn't get angry if someone just left you and went to another country without offering any explanation whatsoever? I guess I reminded her of him. After all, they _do_ say we resemble each other.

I chuckled.

'That girlfriend of yours is going to hate you more for this, Lindao,' I thought. Like I said, she hated him. I knew I was right when I saw how she reacted when Wei called her Lindao's girlfriend. And I just knew she's going to hate him more if she's going to stay here with me.

I chuckled.

I can't help it.

I was thinking evil things. Ways to torment Sakura Kinomoto to be exact.

It's not my fault she's fun to mess with. She's just so irritable it becomes fun.

At least now I have something to do with what's left of my summer. Probably a waste of my time… Yes, probably… But it's better than nothing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"It's not polite to stare at people when they're eating," I told her when I caught her eyes. I swear they're trying to kill me.

Honestly, I thought she wasn't going to go down for dinner after I 'invaded her privacy' – as she calls it – to tell her it was ready. But it wouldn't be fun if she hadn't come. Now I have more reasons to eat at home.

I grinned when she rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not staring, I'm glaring."

"Same thing." I knew I was slowly getting on her nerves again.

"I told you – " she cut herself off with a sigh. "Oh, no. I'm not falling for this same, senseless conversation."

I watched her eat with a grin. I can't help it, this 'sweet and kind girl' – not – is turning out to be one interesting snob.

"Now _that_ is staring," she pointed out when she lifted her head up from swallowing a spoonful of food.

"And your point is Ms.'_Lindao's girlfriend_'?" I knew that'd do the trick. Oh, I can actually imagine how she's thinking of a million ways to kill me right now. 'Or maybe I'm already being tortured in her head.' My grin only widened.

**End of P.O.V.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura looked like flames are burning in her emerald eyes. "I told you, I'm _not_ his girlfriend!" she shouted across the table.

Syaoran simply turned his attention back to his food. "Manners my dear guest. You're at the dining table." He was thoroughly enjoying this. He held back a snicker when he heard her mumble "Yeah, where there's more that one knife to kill you with."

She stood up from her seat after a few minutes, stomping her way back towards the stairs.

"No 'thank you for the wonderful food'?" Syaoran called after her. He was taking longer that usual since he was more busy taunting Sakura than eating the food on his plate.

Sakura halted and turned to face Syaoran with a glare. "Sure," she replied, then smirked. "I'll tell _Wei_ 'thank you' on the way upstairs." She continued walking in the same direction.

Syaoran snickered. "A snob indeed."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"That egoistic jerk!" I murmured to myself when I reached my room. I slumped into the bed and held a pillow on top of my face.

Why does he have to treat me like that? I thought the Li's have manners. And it makes me angrier that he seems to be _really_ enjoying himself! I guess it's more fun teasing people when they actually respond to the taunting…

But I can't help it! "He just gets on my nerves!" I exclaimed with a growl.

He reminds me of Lindao – that bastard – somehow. They do have the same eyes. And the attitude! That same cocky attitude!

I shrugged.

I thought I was going to get away with associating with him – when all I want to do is kill him – since he's in Taiwan. Why did that darn cousin of his have to be here?!

I growled. Oh, how I'm craving to lay a punch on that face of his! And if I'm lucky, it just might be able to pop the air out of his bloated head!

"Li Syaoran," I'm sure there was venom seeping right out of my mouth together with the god-forsaken name.

I sighed as I removed the pillow from my face and stared at my favorite spot – the ceiling. 'Well he better not pull the same move on me,' I thought, remembering how I eventually fell for my idiot-of-an ex-. 'He better not.'

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

**Sorry if it took me ages before I could update. I honestly thought I was never going to… heehee… anyways, I hope you like what's happening. No flames please! And lots and lots of reviews, okay? Love them.**


End file.
